1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an angle adjusting device for the canopy of a hang umbrella, particularly to one enabling the canopy of a hang umbrella to be turned forward and backward as well as leftward and rightward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hang umbrella, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a shank 10 having its upper end movably connected with a pull rod 11 and its upper half portion provided with a slide ring 12 able to shift and position thereon. The slide ring 12 has its side wall pivotally connected with a cantilever 13 extending outward and having its intermediate portion pivotally connected with the outer end of the pull rod 11 that has strength to pull upward the outer end of the cantilever 13. The cantilever 13 has its outer end bent downward and connected with the canopy 14 of the hang umbrella, letting the canopy 14 face downward.
However, the canopy 14 of the conventional hang umbrella can only be adjusted to face or have its back facing the shank 10 by shifting the slide ring 12 upward or downward, as shown in FIG. 1B and 1C, but cannot be turned toward the left or right side of the shank 10.